


Young Lady

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Step Ladder [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Librarian AU, Mild Language, Wayhaught - Freeform, wynonna/nicole bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “Oh my gosh Wynonna, she’s amazing!”“So you’ve mentioned.” Wynonna drawled her eyebrow rising slightly.Waverly cupped her coffee between her interlocked fingers and breathed in the deliciously warm, earthy scent.“Sorry, I know I’m gushing, I just really like her.”“Believe it or not, I got that.” Wynonna quipped, her tone sarcastic but there was a playful gleam in her eyes and her lips quirked slightly before she took a long swig of her own drink.Stepladder part 3 - Waverly POV





	Young Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope this is okay, someone requested Waverly gushing to Wynonna I loved it so, voila! I hope you all enjoy

“Oh my gosh Wynonna, she’s amazing!”

“So you’ve mentioned.” Wynonna drawled her eyebrow rising slightly.

Waverly cupped her coffee between her interlocked fingers and breathed in the deliciously warm, earthy scent.

“Sorry, I know I’m gushing, I just really like her.”

“Believe it or not, I got that.” Wynonna quipped, her tone sarcastic but there was a playful gleam in her eyes and her lips quirked slightly before she took a long swig of her own drink.

Waverly sighed happily and let her gaze linger on the surrounding scenery. Sitting on a bench outside the front of the library, they could observe the hustle and bustle of students while far enough away from the main footpath to have a sense of privacy.

It was Waverly’s lunch break and Wynonna had popped in to visit, hands full with coffee, claiming she wanted to “Spend quality time with her little sister” but Waverly knew her sister was feeling a little lonely with Nicole away for the week, visiting her family. Waverly couldn’t say she minded Wynonna’s impromptu visit. She always welcomed the chance to spend more time with her sister and, if Waverly was being honest, she felt Nicole’s absence as well.

It was ridiculous really, Nicole and Waverly had only been dating a month, not that long ago it was just Waverly and Wynonna and they had functioned perfectly well on their own thank you very much. But Nicole had made their tight-knit duo a trio, falling into place so naturally Waverly could hardly remember a time without her.

Ding!

Waverly was startled out of her trance byy her phone pinging and she glanced down at it to see a text from Nicole. She opened it to find a stunning photo of the view from a cliff, overlooking a sparkling blue lake. 

“I have to take you here someday.” Nicole  
had written, “You would love it.”

“It’s beautiful!” Waverly typed back, feeling like her heart was glowing.

“Not as beautiful as you ;)” Came Nicole’s reply and Waverly rolled her eyes at how cheesy her girlfriend was, but grinned nonetheless. 

“Ew, don’t tell me that’s your ‘I’m-sexting-my-girlfriend’ face.” Wynonna groaned. Waverly glanced over, despairing at her sister, who really had the maturity of a five year old and whacked her lightly over the back of her head.

“I wouldn’t be dressed it we were sexting.” Waverly teased, winking dramatically and Wynona stood abruptly, the paper bag that had been resting on her lap sliding away onto the footpath before drifting slightly towards the grass and pretended to gag.

“Ew, okay no, I’m out.” She declared and Waverly giggled as she watched Wynonna try to pick up the bag, the light breeze blowing it just out of reach every time Wynonna went to grab it.

“My lunch is up anyways.” She said, still laughing a little. “I’d better head back in.”

“Okay, talk to you later baby girl.” Wynonna called, still distracted from her recon mission.

“Bye Wynonna!” Waverly half-sang as she turned around and walked back inside, shaking her head in half-despair, half-amusement as she heard a loud cry of delight from behind her when Wynonna had finally recovered her escaped fugitive.

 

“Hey Waves.” Jeremy greeted as he made his way around the counter to start his shift.

“Hey Jeremy, great day isn’t it?” Waverly chatted amicably as she began loading the most recently returned books onto a trolley. She talked with Jeremy for a bit before waving a temporary goodbye as she went to restock the shelves. 

She stuck her tongue a bit as she stretched up, higher and higher, trying desperately to put the book on the shelf without having to go find something to stand on. The very edge of the book teetered on the ledge, so nearly there yet still so far to go. Waverly missed the hell out of Nicole in this moment, who would always without fail tease Waverly on her height (or lack there-of) before placing the book on the shelf, pecking Waverly on the lips briefly and returning to her studies. Waverly sighed, just about to give up and find a chair to stand on when a large, rough hand landed on the partially exposed small of her back and the book was swept out of her hand and placed on the shelf with ease.

“Here sweetheart, why don’t I help you with that.”

Waverly looked up to see a guy, around her age grinning down at her. His face was pretty, especially lit up with that smile that Waverly was sure had charmed both men and women everywhere but something about the weight of his gaze just left Waverly feeling… slimy.

“Um, thanks.” Waverly said, nodding at him before moving away from his hand, still on her back. She made her way to the trolley, intending on continuing on but was stopped by that same hand resting on her cart.

“I’m Champ.” The guy clearly expected that to mean something to her, Waverly could tell from the expectant way he stared at her. She very quickly scanned her bran for any Champ she may know, or even if any of her friends knew him, but drew a blank.

“Cool.” She said, hoping her obvious lack of enthusiasm would make the guy take the hint, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, I’d remember a face that beautiful.”

Internally, Waverly sighed. She had really hoped the guy would get the message and move on but apparently she would just have to tell him to shove off.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, you seem like a nice guy but I’d just like to get back to work please.” Waverly said politely, but firmly allowing no room for doubt in his mind that anything more than this awkward conversation would ever happen between them.

“Oh come on baby, don’t be like that, give me a chance.”

“Well I’m taken either way, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my work please.”

Champ seemed to slump slightly and Waverly inwardly cheered. Finally he seemed to be getting it. But instead of smiling sheepishly and walking away, he stepped closer, putting his hand on her back once more, this time even lower.

“Gimme a chance, I’ll make you so much happer than he ever could.” Champ stood so close to her, Waverly could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she realised this was not just a guy trying to shoot his shot, it was a guy who expected to get what he wanted.

“Take your hand off me, or I will call security and have you removed.” Waverly growled, sick to death of pretending to be polite so as to not aggravate him.

Champ took a few steps backwards, holding his hands out wide next to his head in a ‘I surrender’ gesture.

“Woah, relax would you? I‘m just being friendly.” 

Waverly just pointed to the door. “If someone doesn’t consent, it isn’t friendly.” She said, clearly and slowly, annunciating every letter so the boy-man got it into his thick skull. She was escorting him off the premises, but hey, they were in a library so you could bet he was going to learn something.

“Okay, jeez, I’m leaving.” Champ grumbled walking towards the door. Waverly knew she probably shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but call out to him one more time.

“Champ? One more thing.” She called and he spun around, the faintest gleam of victory in his eyes. Waverly scoffed.

“I’m dating a her, not a him. And no one could ever make me happier than she does.”

With that, Champ slouched out the door, taking his bad breath and over-powerful cologne with him. Waverly ached for Nicole, her hands more slender and her delicate but delicious scent of vanilla-dipped donuts.

“Everything okay here?” Jeremy asked, appearing from behind a counter.

“You couldn’t have checked a little earlier?” Waverly asked in disbelief before sighing and returning to her abandoned trolley. 

“What happened?” Jeremy questioned, tilting his head, eyes wide in concern. Waverly could only shake her head, tired. 

“Just an idiot. Add a ‘Champ’ to the library’s banned list.” She said as she pushed the trolley to the next row of books.

“Do we even have a banned list?” Jeremy asked, from the other side of the shelf, pushing some books to the side so he could see Waverly.

“We do now.”

 

 

“Waverly…” Wynonna called, dragging out the ‘y’ as she barged into Waverly’s dorm, immediately throwing herself down on the bed Waverly had made not five minutes earlier.

“Hey!” Waverly started to protest before deciding against it. Arguing with Wynonna when she was in one of these moods would get her nowhere.

“When’s Haught shot home again?” Wynonna asked for about the fith time. Waverly rolled her eyes. Wynonna was Nicole’s roommate. If anyone should know, it should be Wynonna but alas, here they were.

“Tonight. Late though, you’ll be asleep but she’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Yay.” Wynonna mumbled into Waverly’s duvet. “It’s too quite without her. Plus, how am I supposed to find my seat in the classes we share without her hair glowing like a beacon?”

“You could always just remember where you’re supposed to sit.” Waverly suggested, knowing it was a waste of breath.

“Bah, that’s for nerds. You and Haught-shot have that covered.” 

Waverly just rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say ‘Nonna’.”

 

Tap, tap, tap.

 

Waverly was woken by a light tapping on her door. She sat up in confusion, not sure if she was hearing things or if it was real. She glanced at her phone to see the time. Two am. She definitely imagined it. Waverly lay down again, just about to close her eyes when she heard it once more.

Tap, tap, tap.

Followed not long after by a hushed whisper, “Waves?”

Waverly shot up and was out of bed in a second, half flying across the room to fling the door open. Her feet padded across the cold floor, the blankets falling off her bed after the haphazard way she had clambered off. But none of that mattered because when Waverly threw the door open…

Nicole was leaning against the doorframe, smiling softly, a little tired but all in all looking like something you’d find in a movie.

“Hey, I’m so sorry to wake you but I just had to see you, I couldn’t wait any long-“

Waverly cut her off by flinging her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and pressing their lips together. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her waist, sealing their bodies together and Waverly tangled her fingers in the strands of pure fire that was Nicole’s hair.

They pulled apart panting, Nicole chasing Waverly’s lips as if she would gladly forgo her need for oxygen just to taste her some more. Waverly giggled and Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s, their lips millimetres apart.

“God I missed you.” Waverly muttered and Nicole’s arms tightened, tugging her in for a hug.

“Not nearly as much as I missed you.” Nicole breathed and for the first time in over a week, Waverly felt herself truly relax. She stepped aside so she was no longer blocking the door.

“Do wanna come in?” She offered, holding the door open. Nicole just smirked at her in reply, leaning down momentarily to grab the duffle bag she had dropped somewhere between Waverly opening the door and their spontaneous make-out session.

Waverly crawled back under her covers, tiredness already swooping back to stake its claim and she watched with hooded lids as Nicole shed her jumper, shoes and jeans before crawling into bed next to her in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear.

Waverly shifted so she could lie with her head resting on Nicole’s chest, the redhead’s arm draped over her waist, their legs entwined. 

Waverly sighed contentedly and felt Nicole stroke her side with her thumb lightly in reply before she drifted off to sleep, feeling safer than she had ever been lying here with Nicole.

 

“Waverly! Nicole never came home last night!”

The door flew open, flooding the room with light and the shrill sound of her sisters voice.

“We need to call her and make sure she’s o-“ 

Wynonna cut herself short and stared at the second figure she was only now realising was in Waverly’s bed.

“Nicole?”

Nicole waved sheepishly before starting to sit up.

“Hey Wynonna, I m-“

“Don’t you start with me young lady, I woke up and you weren’t home, I was worried sick!” Wynonna cried, flinging her arms out dramatically to the side to emphasise her point.

“Young lady?” Nicole questioned. “Wynonna, we’re the same age.”

“No excuses. You could have left a note.”

Nicole glanced at Waverly amused before turning back to Wynonna.

“You’re right ‘Nonna, I’ll make sure to leave a note next time.”

Waverly groaned, hearing the mistake as Nicole said it, knowing that Wynonna would latch onto it.

“Next time? Young lady, there will be no next time.”

“Why does she keep calling me ‘young lady’?” Nicole whispered to Waverly as Wynonna paraded around the room, hands flying as she talked.

“I have no idea.” Waverly mumbled back, “But I’ve a feeling it won’t end soon.”

Nicole huffed a laugh and Waverly curled into her side getting comfortable. Wynonna’s rants could take a while.

“It’s good to have you back.” Waverly heard Nicole whisper next to her ear and Waverly hummed in response.

Good indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment any requests/suggestions/thoughts I love hearing from you all. I must admit, this series is growing on me more and more I'm really getting into it so if there's anything in particular you's like to see, let me know and I will do my best to make it happen!
> 
> The response to this series has been amazing, truly it means to world to me, you guys are the best.
> 
> Until next time! You can follow me on Instagram (opening.my.eyes)


End file.
